


Asher and Rei

by Yumi_Nakamura



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Original work - Freeform, gender fluid, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Nakamura/pseuds/Yumi_Nakamura
Summary: Rei and Asher have a chance encounter that might lead to more





	

The sun was high and bright, early one winter morning. The students of St. Basil's Academy had all freshened up in their dorm rooms, some more reluctantly than others judging by their slouched demeanor and bed head, and were on their way to the main building for classes after eating in the cafeteria and common room on the first floor of the dormitories. 

Rei was walking along with the crowd when she heard someone shout something about being pulled into an alley. They snuck to the corner where the shout came from behind the aux. building and peeked over. 

There was a group of boy students, all notorious delinquents, talking. One had his back to the wall; presumably the one who just shouted. 

"The fuck Ash? You want someone to hear? Sides, this is just the back of the building, not an alley," One of the boys asked, leaning in in front of the one against the wall, putting resting his hand on the brick. 

"And what if I do?" It was the one he'd called "Ash," in a clearly aggressive tone. 

"Come on, you owe us money for the junk and you know it. 8 hundred. Cough it up," leered one of the lackeys, moving closer, hand outstretched. 

"You'll get your damn money, now fuck off." He pushed the one in front of him and began to walk away when the second lackey grabbed his kshoulder, and was rewarded with and audibly broken nose as Asher's fist met it. In seconds the other two were on him. In the tangle of flesh, after several successful blows and several broken ribs and teeth, someone had a knife, and someone had lost a finger. 

Hey yelled incoherent threats while the retreating mob retreated, shouting incoherent threats and calling him a junkie and a freak. After he put away the knife and started back to the main building, he saw Rei.   
"What the fuck are you lookin at?" He shouted accusingly, face swollen and bleeding.

"I'm sorry...." Rei mumbled bowing her head. "You should probably go to the infirmary to get checked out....." And she ran away. 'What was I thinking telling someone as strong and scary as this 'Ash' person to go get fixed up. I'm such an idiot!' 

As Rei got to her class she sat down and minded her own business not noticing the bullies coming up from behind her.

One of the bullies grabs the back of her chair and yanks it back knocking Rei to the floor.   
"Hey fag!" He shouts as the crowd around her, sneering.

Rei gets back up pushes her hair out of her face, puts her chair in the sitting position again and sits down. "I am in no way a fag." She says with dignity

They all laugh and crowd closer. "Right, we totally believe you. So what, you take hormone pills? Or do you get injections?" He asks, leaning in close and putting his arm around Rei's shoulder. The other two keep laughing at their friend and throw pieces of paper at the back of Rei's head.

"Get off me! Stop that!" She says trying to push him off her. Struggling to do so she ducks under his arm and falls off the chair in the process. "Ouch......"

They all laugh harder and crowd closer, kicking lightly. 

It's then that the door opens and a familiar face casually stroll's in. When Asher sees what's happening on her first day in a new homeroom after her previous teacher wouldn't put up with her anymore, she is furious. Grabbing a chair, she shouts " What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" And walks quickly towards the group, and the bullies promptly flee the room all together. Tossing the chair onto a random desk, she helps Rei to her feet and brushes her off while muttering something about bullies first thing in the morning and the number three.

"Thanks....." Rei started quietly. "They think I'm the easiest to tease in class and never leave me alone......" She grabs her chair again and sits back down. Only then remembering her manners stands back up puts her hand out and says "My name is Rei, Rei Arlert. What's your name?"

Asher looks back and forth from Rei's face and hand.   
"Your that kid from this morning, aren't you...?" She glares into Rei's eyes. "Which means you already know my name, don't you?"

Rei's hand retracts a little and looks way less confident. "Umm yes I am. I only heard a glimpse of what could be called a name but do not know anything else. I was merely passing by and I'm sorry......" If she could she would've been crouched down into a ball, but was slightly shaking instead.

After a long minute, and a glare that could kill a man, she spoke softly. "Not a word to anyone. Understood?" She stood back up and gave a rather bored look at Rei. "Why were you there anyway? Get off watchin the fight or somethin? Hopin they'd go a bit farther than a fight?"

Rei nodded her head enthusiastically. "I promise. I well..." Rei scratched the back of her head "I heard something and I thought someone like me might be getting bullied and I wanted to help..... But obviously it wasn't that way.... Sorry...."

"Stop apologizing so much," she says as the bell rings and a teacher walks in, calling for everyone to take their seats. Asher doesn't move, and keeps looks at her without facing away from Rei, hands in her pockets. After a moment, she takes a seat in the back of the room. "You must be Ms. Warren," she says, glaring at Asher. "How lovely that I was given the privilege of dealing with you..." She groans with no lack of sarcasm. Asher merely reclines at the desk she commandeered from an unsuspecting classmate.

Rei straightened back up fully retracted her hand and reassembled her face to the stoic expression she always wore. She sat back down in time for the role call. When her name was called the cold teacher asked in a sarcastic manner "what are your pronouns today Rei?", the teacher hated Rei and 'her' gender fluidity. Rei stood up and wrote on the board 'Rei Arlert pronouns : she, her, herself' and sat back down.

Asher didn't try very hard to stifle a laugh, earning another groan from the teacher. She could tell these would be the first of many. The rest of the day passed uneventfully until lunch. 10 minutes into the first lesson, Asher had instead opted for more sleep, and was unperturbed by the bell.

When Rei heard the laughter from Asher she was ashamed and still feels as though she is not accepted as who she is. Class went on as usual and when the bell for break rang she gathered her lunch from under her desk and set out to eating it at her desk. Rei being genderfluid meant a lot of the students didn't like her or were too confused by her that they couldn't seem to trust her.

After a moment Asher woke up and walked over to Rei with a smile on her face, stealing the seat in front of her and sitting with her front to its back.   
"Nice one this morning. Does the teacher always look like that big an idiot?" She asks, stealing a bite from someone near her.

"What do you mean?" Rei tilted her head to the side as she asked. "Do you mean how the teacher asked me my pronouns for the day? Or the way she asked in the cold sarcastic tone she always uses?"

"I mean the look on her face when you walked to the board. What a crusty bitch." She holds her hand out. "It's Asher. Asher Warren. At least that's what the papers say."

Rei takes the hand and gives it a firm shake. "As you know I'm Rei Arlert. She always looks like that when it comes to me. I'm gender fluid so she tends to hate me for it. I dunno why but she just does. I'm genetically male although I tend to feel female most of the time sometimes I'm male and then others I'm neither. May I ask why you are talking to me though? No one seems to like or trust me cause of how I change my gender almost from day to day..."

"You made me laugh," she states with a shrug as if it were obvious. "Besides, if nobody else likes you, you can't really hold the money thing over my head, can you?" She smiles wide, showing off jagged teeth. She hasn't exactly been whispering, and has drawn more than a few odd looks from the class.

Rei stops mid chew, "why are you talking so loudly?! Do you want them to know? Also I'll have you know, even though I am female today I was raised a gentleman with manners and ethics. I would never do something as rude as hold someone's debt above them. That's just wrong." Rei then saw Ashers teeth and became fascinated by them. "how are your teeth so sharp? Is that natural?"

"But they don't know why I owe the money. And I don't know...I wasn't able to brush my teeth for about 6 years so that might have something to do with it." She shrugs again, letting the topic leave her mind as she looks at Rei expectantly, almost like a dog.

"Are you hungry Asher? Would you like some of my food? I'm willing to share some. I always pack too much." I hand my lunch box over while still nibbling on the bit I XD had in my hands.

Taken off guard, it takes her a moment to respond. "Wait, for real...? Um...sure. Thanks. But just a little.." She takes a small piece and eats it quickly before returning the lunch box. "Thanks, but...I've never liked taking charity. I've always taken whatever I needed on my own..."

"Okay if you insist. Then why were you looking at me like some starved puppy? It almost creeped me out you can change from giving a death glare that would kill anyone to giving me a look as if you were an innocent puppy. Like how can someone do that? I sure as hell cant...... Wish I could though..."

"Well sorry for being friendly," she says, reverting to her angry defensiveness. "The Doctors and wardens said it was some sort of bi-something disorder. Of course other people just say I'm a dog."

"No it's fine it just was strange. Never met someone who was I think it's called bi polar. I wouldn't discriminate against you like that. It's just not me. I had no clue. I'd only seen you death glare and stuff not be all friendly. But Im happy you are friendly with me...."

She smiles again, showing off those fangs. "Me too. I haven't had a friend in a while, and you look like you need one. So that settles it! We're going someplace after class today!"

"Huh? Where could we possibly go? This school is like a jail cell.... Just a really fancy one. Although I wouldn't know much about that really. Any who. I haven't had s friend since I came out that I was genderfluid. Everyone left me. Thank you...." Rei starts to cry a little and the classmates that were still in the room start laughing at her "hey guys look who crying again" and saying things like "you two misfits should be together" and start up the teasing again.

Asher immediately jumps on top of the closest person who had been laughing, and begins to pummel her with her fists, leaving her with a black eye and busted lip before moving to the next, shouting incoherent threats as a small riot breaks out. Eventually, most have fled, abandoning a few of their bruised and bloodied friends. Once they're gone, Asher brushes herself off and sits back down smiling, with a few new bruises. "You alright? Those guys got a little out of hand."

"What just happened Asher?" Why is the class empty? Why are you bruised? Let's get you to the infirmary. You don't look good." Rei grabs Ashers wrist and start to pull her in the direction of the infirmary

"Wait, why are we going to the infirmary? I'm fine." She stops, halting Rei in her tracks. "Besides, I can't afford a hospital bill, you know that. Plus, you never answered me." She turns Rei around and examines her for any obvious injuries before drying her face with her own sleeve. "I asked if you're alright."

"You're fine? You don't look fine. You need medical attention. I'm fine but you don't look so good you need help ash.... The infirmary won't charge you any bills it's part of the school system just let me help you this once at the very least. I want to make sure you are okay....." Rei looks Asher in the eyes "Please Asher?"

After a minute of deliberation, she reluctantly gives up. "Fine...I guess..." She begins pouting and stuffing her hands in her pockets, letting Rei lead the way.

"It's just this way. You don't need to put up such a fight okay. I'm allowed to be a bit worried." They step inside the infirmary "hi miss. Not for me trying to get out of class today. I have a friend who id like if you could check over please?" Inside the infirmary it looked clean and white and the smell of disinfectant was heavy in the air.   
"Ah, is it miss , mr or nothing today Rei?" The nurse said in a friendly tone.   
"I'm a girl today thanks. This here is my friend Asher. They just got into a fight so I wanted to make sure they were okay."

Asher stepped foreword, adamantly looking out the door and pouting. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I've lived through worse."

"Now that shouldn't be so true. Let me just have a look. Would you like to take a seat on this bed. She pulls back a curtain to show a bed. Here is a seat right here for you too miss Arlert."  
"Come on Asher just sit on the bed. I'm gunna be right here." Rei sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Oh fine..." She walks in, defeated, and sits on the bed. "Really, it's just a few scrapes and bruises..." He sits, staring at the floor, awaiting the nurse's orders, occasionally glancing over at Rei.

"Don't mind me" says the nurse as she starts to poke and prod and make sure nothing is broken or hurt behind scrapes and bruises. "There we go, all done. Nothing too bad just some bruises and scratches. Just let me put a bandage on them and some ointment so they can heal and not get infected okay." She heads over to the medicine cabinet to get the appropriate tools and such and brings them back to the bed. She dresses Ashers wounds and sets them on their way. "Be sure to come back soon Miss Arlert. I miss your company around here."  
"Sure miss. Goodbye now. "

"Thanks..."

As they walk, Asher unwinds a little. "I don't like doctors...at least this one didn't ask me to take my shirt off I guess." She forces a smile as she looks down at Rei. "Hey, I'm pretty tough. Unless I've got a bullet in me or my arm is a few feet away or somethin's hangin out, you don't need to worry, alright?"

Rei sighs a little. "Maybe if you didn't try to fight everyone I wouldn't of had to bring you to the infirmary. Me getting laughed at is going to be a common thing. I'm used to it by now so it doesn't bother me. Don't let it get you okay?"

"But that's not ok! Nobody's going to laugh at you anymore if I can help it!" She looks down at Rei with an expression of sheer dedication as she says this, and then the bell goes off. "Oh! Come on, let's go to the roof before it's too late, ok?"

"Huh? Wait where are we going. We still have class. Wait.... Asher??"  
Once they were on the rooftop Rei had her hands on her knees and was heaving in breaths. "Oh my god Asher. Did you have to drag me up those stairs so fast. I have little to no athletic ability."

Asher laughs a little and apologizes before laying down and basking in the sunlight. "It's so nice up here...much better than the stuffy classroom, don't you think? And it's the best place to skip class because they never check up here. I come here every day." She fishes in her pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one in her mouth before offering one to Rei.

Rei lay down next to Asher loving the feel of the sun on her pale skin. Rei then heard the lighter and scampered away. "Don't take any offence to my reaction. I don't hate people who smoke or anything. I'm asthmatic and I'll have an asthma attack if I inhale that stuff. I don't think of anyone differently for smoking though especially you. Probably helps with stress right. I read that somewhere before. That smoking helps with stress or something. Sorry I'm blabbering again. I get like this when I'm nervous." Rei laughs nervously and places her hand behind her neck again.

Asher watches Rei during her rambling explanation and takes one last deep inhale before putting her cigarette out on the roof next to her. "Sorry, I wouldn't have lit it if I'd known," she said,storing the other and her lighter and slipping them back bro her pocket and sitting up. "That sucks though, now you have to stay over there..." She bogus pouting, irritated.

"Sorry. I wish it was different but I have quite a few things wrong with me. Like my asthma, my genderfluidity, my eye, my eye colour, the fact I'm half and half, I'm an orphan, I look like a girl but am male, I'm weak, and have a weak constitution. That's all I can think of right now but there is more. What about you. What would define you in everyone else's eyes..."

Asher sits there for a minute, evidently deep in though, mulling over the question. She stares intently at Rei for several minutes before simply asking "Why is that stuff bad? I mean the asthma probably gets annoying, but what about the other stuff?"

"It's not what I see as bad. It's what everyone else sees it as. My asthma costs money for my foster parents and the school. My genderfluidity is a nuisance to everyone else. My eye and eye colour and things about my physical appearance that everyone thinks is weird. Being half and half us frowned upon because I'm half of each culture. Looking like a girl while I'm make confuses possible friends and people I might want tongue a relationship with. Being weak is just something people can use to their advantage and my weak constitution gets me sick often so I generally cost my foster parents money with medicines and medical bills. Although my foster parents are loaded they hate having to spend money on me like that. They would prefer to spend it on their own biological daughter not me."

"But all those things are a part of who you are. They can't be bad if they're part of who you are if you're not a bad person. And you don't seem like a bad person...I don't know what other people see when they look at me...I'm just...me..." She's obviously confused, staring at the ground and trying to grasp everything that Rei just said. She understands the medical bills being a problem but the concept that one person can think something is bad while she thinks it's good is completely lost on her.

"It's just the way I am viewed by the school, peers, family and the world. I'm a waste of space according to them. I guess that's the easiest way to put it. It's not they I'm bad. It's just that I'm not needed to them."

"Then why are they there?" She tilts her head. She's obviously never been one for thinking, preferring to punch any problems she's ever met. "I ran away from the orphanage because the wardens beat us. They were bad, and now they're not there anymore. I don't get it... It's the same thing..."

"It's because I don't like hurting people. I don't hit or anything and I generally keep to myself. At home I stay in the tiny room they give me the whole time I'm there and only come out for meals. I'm just there. Sorry. This might be a bit too confusing for you..... Can I trouble you for one thing tho Asher? Can you give me a hug? My foster family doesn't like me so I get no affection. Can I have a hug?"

Asher smiles again at something she understands, and gets up to hug Rei close to herself. "Don't worry. From now on, I can protect you! If anybody is mean to you, I can break them! Alright? I'll be there to fight for you."

Rei snuggles closer and decided that Ashers lap is a nice place to sit while hugging. "Thanks....since I have no friends and family that like me I don't have anyone to even just cuddle me let alone be intimate with. Can you let me just sit here for a while?" Rei felt so comfortable in someone's embrace again. It just felt so natural to her. "This isn't making you uncomfortable is it? You do know I'm actually male right, as much as it may repulse me right now that I am."

Asher let Rei sit in her lap and kept her arms around the frail girl, burying her face into Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry about any of that. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl or whatever. I'll be here for you, ok?" She holds Rei tighter, snuggling the crook of her neck.

Rei signed a contented sigh. "Do you know how long it's been since I had a cuddle.... Way too long I'll say. Do you know your lap is so comfortable. I feel so comfy. I feel like I'm gunna fall asleep. Is that okay Ash? I feel so sleepy......" And with that said Rei fell fast asleep.

Asher smiled down at the fragile person she was holding for a moment. She's finally found someone. She stood, holding Rei princess style, and took her back to the girl's dormitory, laying Rei on her bed and sitting next to her after putting the covers over her, and brushing her hair back with her fingers.

Rei sat up and stretched. Looking around scrunching up her face she realised that where she was didn't look familiar. "Didn't I fall asleep on the roof in Ashers arms?" Rei asked aloud

"That's right," Asher replied, setting down a second cup of ramen on the table. "I brought you back here after you fell asleep. Also, dinner." She smiles up at Rei before going for beverages and returning with 2 glasses of juice.

Rei sat up fully and looked around the room. "This your room Ash? It's a pretty neat set up." Rei looked down at the food and realised she hadn't eaten since first break. She grabbed her food and started eating. While eating she mumbles out "this is delicious" multiple time. Once finished she finishes her glass of juice. "Thanks Asher. That was so good. I really needed that. I was so hungry. Thanks for the sleep too. That was the best sleep I had in ages. Thanks so much. You're awesome ash." Rei grinned at Asher brightly.

Asher beamed her usual goofy grin, happy to be praised. She quickly finished her food and grabbed a heavy burlap coat with feaux fur trim, and a pocket knife off the table before opening the window. "ready to go, then?" she asked, standing next to the window.

"Go where?" Rei asked slowly getting off the bed. "What time is it? And do I really have to go anywhere. It's not like anyone else is in here. Or would you rather I leave or something?" She starts to babble nonsensical stuff while yawning and shuffling her feet closer to Asher.

Asher laughs a bit before removing her coat and closing the window. "Alright, alright. well then what do you want to do? I don't really have any movies or anything. Um…" She begins looking around the room for something to entertain the two of them for the next few hours, finding nothing.

"Asher are you really a girl? You look way too hot to be a girl. I think your hair smells nice." Rei starts to ramble on, but soon pulls herself back together. "Asher come over here. I want more cuddles. Your cuddles are so nice I feel like princess. Like I truly feel like I'm a girl. You just seem to complete me or something." Rei pushes her to the bed and straddles her lap, wrapping her arms around Ashers neck. "This is so comfortable. It's like we were meant to cuddle and stuff."

Confused, asked lets Rei lead, blushing and putting her arms around Rei. "Y-yes, I'm a girl. What do you mean I look hot, I'm not sunburn't or anything…" She begins rambling and staring at Rei.

"No silly. I think you look attractive. I've never known if I was more into guys or girls since I change what gender I am on a daily basis. You seem to be my type though. I just seem to think we connect or some thing. You know what this would be more comfy lying down I think." Rei gently pushes Ashers shoulder to get ash to lie down with her. Ash on her back and rei sprawled out across her chest. "Does this hurt you ash? I can move and find something more comfortable for you if it hurts."

"No…I like this…" Asher is at this point blushing madly, and hooks her arm around Rei's waist, letting her other hand rest on the mattress as she looks at Rei on her chest, and unfamiliar warmth growing inside her. "What are we…" she trails off, simply staring.

"I think I like you Asher. You just make me happy and are accepting of me. I really think I like you... Do you like me back?" Rei looked up and locked eyes with Asher, noting the deep blush coating her cheeks making Rei's respond in turn.

"of course I like you…Did you think I didn't?" Asher puts her other arm around Rei and hugs her tight. "Of course I like you. You're my friend…you're the only person I like…or the only person that likes me…"

Rei snuggled back into Ashers chest and sighs warmly. "Asher, what would you do if I kissed you? Would you like it or would you probably push me away? I want to know cause I think I want to kiss you but I don't like rejection...."

She stares down at Rei, brushing her hair and placing her hand against her cheek, pulling Rei's face up to hers. Too flustered to speak, she simply stares into Rei's eyes as their faces inch closer together until they eventually meet, kissing softly.

As soon as lips meet lips rei gasped. She hadn't expected that Asher would understand what she meant. She definitely didn't expect for Asher to kiss her. 'I'm kissing Asher! I'm actually kissing her!' With that realisation rei kisses back softly so she doesn't scare Asher away. Rei breaks the kiss to breathe.

Asher's mind had long since gone numb, and it takes her a moment to process what had just happened. "I'm sorry…" she looks away sheepishly, feeling embarrassed, scared, and vulnerable for the first time in a long time. "You didn't like it, did you…?"

"Are you kidding me? It's everything I wanted and more." Rei tilted Ashers chin back to hers and kissed her a bit more forcefully. Wanting to get into a better position rei broke the kiss and sat Asher up and crawled into her lap and kissed her again. "Much better" rei mumbled against Ashers lips and resumed the kiss. One of Rei's hands moved up to Ashers hair and played with the hair and she threaded her fingers through the soft strands. The other one stayed on Ashers waist and puller her in closer.

Asher kisses back, her hands held against Rei's hips as she looses herself in the moment, submitting to whatever it is that Rei wishes. She slowly lets her arms wrap around Rei's waist to pull her closer without being forceful or leading. While still shy, she does let herself kiss Rei more passionately.

Rei is once again the first to break the kiss for air. "Gimme a second to recover. I obviously can breathe as well as others. I'll be fine in a second. I think this proves we both like each other that way then..." Rei laughs nervously and places her hand behind her neck like she always does when she's nervous. "If you steal my breath like that too often I might not survive." Thinking about what she just said she quickly adds in "I mean it as a joke though. It's not really going to kill me or anything. It felt good. Like really good."

Asher, finally feeling more comfortable, laughs at Rei's babbling. "You're really cute, you know? Why don't you stay here tonight and keep me company?" She asks, stroking her chin again.

"I-I am?? Well nonetheless I was going to ask if I could stay. I am setting a limit though. I only want it to be kissing and maybe a little bit of touching. I still want to feel like a girl. I don't like the fact when I'm a girl I still have a dick.... Oh god why did I say that. Oh my gosh. You think I'm really weird now don't you?"

"What are you talking about? I just wanted you to stay the night with me…" She kisses Rei's cheek. "I don't care about all that other stuff. I just want you to be close to me. Is that alright?" she asks, smiling and still blushing.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm used to people trying to like take advantage of me and trying to make me uncomfortable." Rei drops her head into Ashers shoulder. "You smell really nice you know? It's just a really pleasant smell. Oh and if you ever want to kiss me or cuddle me just say so cause I love that kind of affectionate attention." Rei picks her head back up and kisses Asher on the mouth again. "I really do like you Asher."

"I like you too," she ways after the kiss. "And don't worry, I think I can give you that." Asher again buries her face against Rei's neck, kissing her lightly.

Rei moans a little at the attention Asher is giving to her neck. "Sorry my neck is sorta sensitive. Come on stop. It starting to tickle..." Rei starts laughing uncontrollably and giggling all over the place.

Asher laughs at Rei and pulls her back down on top of her when she lays back down, and begins to tickle her on purpose, letting her degenerate into a fit of giggles before cuddling close to her again.

Once all the giggle fits subside rei reaches up and kisses Asher firmly on the mouth. "You know," rei starts once they part "no one has been able to make me laugh like that since my mother passed."

"Well I'm glad I live up to those standards." she beams at the frail little thing she's holding. "You know I will always protect you, right? If you need anything at all, let me know. Ok?" Her face has by now grown solom as she says this, wanting to protect the first person in a long time that's seemed to care about her. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Nor I you. Be careful okay? I know you are used to it but I'm still allowed to worry for you if you won't worry about yourself. And I'm really glad you are here to help me. Hey Asher what are we exactly?"

"What are we...? We're...people, right? That's right, isn't it?" Judging by the pure confusion in the brute's face, she obviously has no understanding of the nuances of society and relationships.

Rei laughs loud and long. "Yes we are people. That's not I was getting at though. Why don't I say we are what you call lovers. But let's not tell others yet. They will just tease and bully me about it. I day lovers because I might be a girl one day a guy the next and nothing in between. Do I don't have a proper relationship title. Do you understand what lovers are??"

"I...think so. If the movies I saw are right then I do. And I'm not gonna let anybody bully you anymore! But if you don't want to tell anyone, then that's alright." She smiles at Rei like a puppy being scratched behind the ears.

"It means, we can do this..." Rei kissed Asher again, just a quick peck "...as much as you would like. And can cuddle and can do other things we are both comfortable with." Rei snuggled back into Ashers chest. "I like this position you know. It just feels so nice." Rei gave Asher a kiss on the shoulder.

"I think i like that," she replies, before kissing Rei on the head. Looking at the ceiling, holding this girl in her arms, she finally feels happy.

"Do want anything more tonight? Or are you okay with where we are at? I have something I would like to try but I don't know if you would be comfortable with it yet." Rei looks up and locks her eyes with Ashers. "Such pretty eyes...."

"What are you talking about?" She tilts her head, again confused. "I don't really care what we do, as long as we're together," she says, once again beaming at her new lover.

Rei beams back and it's cracks into a slightly devilish grin. "I'm glad." Is all rei says before attacking Ashers mouth with her own. Rei decided it was time to try more and taste more so rei parted her mouth slightly and ran her tounge against Ashers lips.

Shocked, it takes Asher a moment to realize what Rei is doing. Once she does, she greedily accepts, and pushes her own tongue against Rei's, holding her closer.

Feeling Ashers eagerness rei gasps and soon resumes her ministrations. This continues until rei suddenly feels some thing stirring down low and is mortified. She jumped straight off Asher and to the furthest part of the bed. Feeling so ashamed and embarrassed about her body. Rei curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms while placing her head down on her knees and starts to cry. "This is why no one likes me. No matter how much I act like I'm a girl or neither I'm still a male. I have only male parts although I am all genders. I can't trust myself. No one trusts me. I'm broken and ugly and filth and no one likes me. I'm just a fake as they all say." Rei continues to cry and mumble out all of the things she thinks and is told by others. 

The only thing that Asher really understood was that Rei was sad. As she moved closer, she also came to realize that Rei had pulled herself away. Not wanting to upset Rei anymore than she already had, she simply held her hand, asking permission to come closer for a hug.

Rei crawled into Ashers lap and continued crying into Ashers chest. Once her sobs subsided rei looked up at Asher. "Sorry. When I'm a girl interactions like that tend to upset me later on cause things happen as a natural part of my male body. I have so many issues. Sorry Asher." Rei cuddled back into Ashers chest still sitting in her lap.

Asher drew a blanket around the two of them , giggling. "Hey, I want you to make me a promisee, ok?" She caressed her cheek again, looking down into her eyes. "Please say you won't run away from me anymore, ok…? I promise, there's nothing wrong with you, alright?"

"Okay if you say so Asher. I promise. I just get scared and embarrassed cause although it's natural for my male form it doesn't feel natural when I'm a girl." Rei looked up to Asher. "Thanks ash. Sorry I cried like that. I'm glad you are here helping me through this."

Asher kisses her forehead softly. "I told you I would be. I hope I can keep helping you…" she trails off, giving a somber, almost wise smile.

"Can we sleep now ash. I'm feeling drained after crying so much. I really appreciate your help Asher. We are meant to be together........" And with that said rei fell asleep against Asher.

Smiling, Asher slowly lowered them to the pillow, and kissed Rei one more time before falling asleep.

When rei woke up he tried to stretch out but found arms restricting his movement. Rei looks behind him to see Asher holding him close. Rei wriggled around so he was facing Asher. Rei lightly kissed Ashers closed eyes then her eyebrows, forehead, cheeks and lips. Then started kissing her jaw and neck. "Good morning Asher" rei kept mumbling in between kisses.

\--------

TO BE CONTINUED   
HOPEFULLY


End file.
